eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1863 (16 November 1999)
Synopsis Irene wanders around in her dressing gown and looks troubled! Terry is off on an accountancy course today and Irene complains that he lost a lot of money last night. Irene panics and says he can't go and Troy says he will keep her company. Terry tells him yes, make yourself USEFUL. Irene turns up at the shop and nags Terry about not going on the course again, Terry complains, and says he's off to the toilet. Irene asks what's wrong with the one in the shop, and Terry says bitterly "It hasn't got a pub attached." When Terry leaves for his course, Troy appears and asks Irene if she has been able to concentrate on work today, and grins. Phil is ignoring his mail and Jamie opens it and says he ought to look at the meeting with the insurers that has been rearranged as he failed to turn up last time. Jamie and Lisa worry about him, and Ricky goes round to ask about the business, and the letter, which Jamie showed him. Phil refuses to snap out of it. Sonia's grandfather Jim steals an apple and Mark catches him. He pleads forgetfulness (very unconvincingly). Sonia looks a bit worried and he tells her later he has to "keep his hand in." Martin tells his mate that he has to get revenge on Jackie for making him look stupid yesterday. He breaks into her house and turns on all the taps. Meanwhile Jeff and Mark discuss him and that him having a job will do him good, with a bit of responsibility. Gianni asks Jackie to go out for some vanilla while she's eating lunch. She says she'll just finish her lunch, but Gianni insists that she go now. He says go now, or you're sacked, and Rosa interrupts and asks what's going on. Gianni says he needed something for a cake for Beppe, for Nina's birthday, and Jackie says it's nothing to do with her job - if he wants personal things he can get them himself, she's not his servant. Gianni says he's the boss, if she won't do what he says, she's sacked. Rosa says of course he doesn't mean it, and Jackie says he does. She leaves and Rosa tells Gianni he has to follow her - or she will sell her share of the restaurant to Steve. Gianni says that's ridiculous, and Rosa says yes, but you still have to go after her. He chases after Jackie, and she walks in her door, and the ceiling collapses on her. Gianni grabs her quickly and they go in to find the place flooded. He says they should turn the electricity off first and does so. Gianni reassures Jackie it will "clean up nicely" and Jackie says who would do this to us? Gianni says it's probably a message for Steve, nothing to do with her and Jackie says that's irrelevant, she lives here too. Jackie is really upset and says first the Arches, now this! Gianni puts his arm around her and she moves away but he says don't go, please. She moves back to hug him again and they kiss. Andrea turns up offering money for Natalie's wedding, and sees Pat first, and asks if she knows Barry - he's a bit of a wet blanket, but she can't find them at home. She arrives and Natalie is predictably unhappy to see her, and Andrea says her father had said that he paid for Suzy's wedding so it's only fair that she can pay for Natalie's, and as it happens she has had a windfall, so has most of £10,000, and she can have it for the wedding. Natalie asks "So you think you can buy me back?" She adds "We don't want your money, or you." Natalie is nervous all evening, and when they go home they find Andrea outside their house, a bit tipsy. It's Nina's birthday in the Vic and they have a surprise party. Beppe arrives with the cake, and says it's a bribe - Sam's still not talking to him and he would like her to have a word. Nina thanks him and says he owes her one and she'll think of something. Troy cooks a candlelit meal for Irene who can't decide what to do, and she says she has to go to Nina's birthday do. Troy serves the meal and Irene can't eat because she says they shouldn't be doing this. She runs out and Troy, who really has a vicious little temper there, throws his plate to the floor in a sulk. However, just outside the Vic, Irene changes her mind and comes back! Troy looks up from his nasty little sulk and looks pleased. Credits Main cast *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Jamie Jarvis as Troy *Gavin Richards as Terry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Cindy O'Callaghan as Andrea *Tony Caunter as Roy *Mike Reid as Frank *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Todd Carty as Mark *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *James Alexandrou as Martin *Race Davies as Jackie *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Steve McFadden as Phil *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Sid Owen as Ricky *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *June Brown as Dot *Jimi Mistry as Dr. Fonseca *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Michael Greco as Beppe *John Bardon as Jim *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Krystle Williams as Kim *Ashvin Luximon as Asif Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes